Y si me caso
by leen snape
Summary: Draco Malfoy desde que recuerda esta enamorado del gran Harry Potter y su sueño ha sido ser el señor Draco Potter, asi que cuando entra a Howgarts hace todo por cumplirlo, pero todo se arruina cuando en vez de conseguir su amor recibe todo lo contrario.
1. Quiero ser Draco Potter

_Y si me caso..._

 _DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los demás personajes y lugares de la saga pertenecen a J. K. Rowling._

 _Advertencias: Relaciones entre hombres, yaoi o como le conozcan._

 **Capítulo 1**

Aquella tarde de verano Narcisa se encontraba cuidando de las flores de su hermoso jardín en la Mansión Malfoy cuando escucho unos pasitos acelerados tras ella.

-¡Mami, mami, mami!- gritó un muy pequeño Draco corriendo hacia ella.

-Es madre, Draco.- lo corrigió Narcisa.- ¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué vienes así?

-Lo siento, mami. Digo... Madre, lo que pasa es que mmm... ¿Es cierto que cuando sea grande me tendré que casar y tener bebes? Pansy dijo que cuando todos seamos mayores lo tendremos que hacer, y también dijo que ella se quería casar conmigo y tener muchos bebes que se parezcan a ella y a mí, dijo que serían muy bonitos, pero yo no le creo.- dijo el pequeño muy apresurado y molesto.

-¿Ah no?- contestó Narcisa curiosa y divertida ante el ceño fruncido de su hijo.

-¡Por supuesto que no mami!, si tuviéramos bebes juntos y se parecen a ella no serán bonitos, tal vez extraños, pero nunca bonitos. Además yo no me quiero casar con ella y mucho menos tener bebes con su cara.

-¡Draco!- lo regaño indignada.

-Lo siento madre.- dijo agachando la cabeza avergonzado.-Pero es que yo no quisiera casarme con ella ¿Verdad que no me tendré que casar con ella jamás? ¡Por favor mami, dímelo!

-Mmm... No lo sé, Pansy es una muy buena chica, Tal vez…-dijo burlándose de la cara de espanto de su hijo.-Pero no, no te acongojes. No creo que te tengas que casar con ella.

-¡Qué bueno!- dijo soltando un suspiro aliviado.

-Pero dime una cosa Draco, si no te quieres casar con ella ¿Entonces con quién? Porque lo que dijo Pansy es verdad, algún día, cuando crezcas te tendrás que casar y tener herederos.

El pálido rostro infantil de Draco de tiño de un leve rosado ante la pregunta de su madre.

-Con Harry.- dijo en un susurro avergonzado.

-¿Con Harriet? ¿Qué Harriet? Que yo recuerde no conocemos a ninguna niña que se llame Harriet ¿Oh si?- preguntó Narcisa con evidente confusión.

-¡No Harriet, mami! ¡Harry!- dijo enojado por el error de su madre.

-¿¡Un niño!? ¿Te quieres casar con un niño como tú?- dijo sorprendida Narcisa.

-Si mami. Harry es un niño y sí, me quiero casar con él, y tener muchos bebes bonitos con él. El tío Severus me dijo que no es malo que a un niño le guste otro niño, así que a mí me gusta Harry- dijo tratando de dar argumentos a favor de su deseo.

-Tío Severus también dijo que las familias Malfoy y Black son de las pocas en Inglaterra en las que los hombres pueden tener bebes por la pureza de su sangre- dijo alzando la cabeza orgulloso de su linaje- y yo soy un Malfoy y también un Black así que yo puedo tener muchos bebes de Harry- dijo emocionado- y cuando nos casemos él se podrá llamar Harry Malfoy, aunque... ¿Si yo tengo a sus bebes yo me tendré que llamar como el verdad? como tú y papa.

Narcisa no pudo más que asentir, sorprendida por todo lo que dijo su pequeño Draco.

Descubrir que a su hijo le gustaban los niños era una sorpresa, pero que su enamoramiento por ese tal Harry fuera tan fuerte que había investigado como formaría su propia familia era una muy grande y extraña sorpresa

-Draco ¿Todo lo que me dices es en serio?

-Claro que si mami, crees que te mentiría sobre algo tan importante como mi futuro- dijo Draco molesto.

-Claro que no, pero todo esto es muy... Muy abrumador, nunca espere una respuesta como esta.- con voz incrédula.- Realmente nunca espere que te gustasen los chicos

-¡No me gustan los chicos, mami! ¡Solo me gusta Harry! Y yo quiero que el este conmigo como padre contigo.

-¿Estás seguro de todo lo que dices, Draco?

-Sí, mami. No quiero a nadie más que a mi Harry

-P-pero a todo esto ¿Quién ese tan afortunado Harry?- dijo Narcisa aceptando el enamoramiento de su hijo.

-¿¡Como que quien, mama!? A Harry lo conoce todo el mundo, ¿Cómo es que tu no?

-¿¡Como que lo conoce todo el mundo!?

-Por Merlín, mami. Él es Harry Potter todos lo conocen por ser el niño que vivió. ¡Y cuando nos casemos yo seré Draco Potter!

 **Hola soy -como se puede leer junto al título de esta historia- Leen Snape. Esta es la primera historia que me atrevo a subir espero realmente, que sea de su agrado.**


	2. En el Callejón Diagon

Y si me caso...

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los demás personajes y lugares de la saga pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Advertencias: Relaciones entre hombres, Slash, yaoi o como le conozcan.

Capitulo 2

"-Por Merlín, mami. El es Harry Potter todos lo conocen por ser el niño que vivió. ¡Y cuando nos casemos yo seré Draco Potter!"

Las palabras de Draco aun resonaban en la cabeza de Narcisa a pesar de los años que habían pasado desde aquella bizarra conversación con su pequeño. Y aun después de haber pasado el tiempo no lograba asimilar que su hijo estuviera enamorado del salvador del mundo mágico.

Que este enamorado del ultimo Potter, porque así como ella no superaba lo que su hijo le había confesado hacia mas de 5 años; Draco no superaba su enamoramiento infantil por Harry Potter, un jovencito que nunca había visto en su corta vida y aun así seguía diciendo que algún día, cuando fuera mayor seria el señor Draco Potter.

Y aunque Narcisa insistía para que Draco desistiera con la idea, sus poderes de persuasión que la caracterizaban como una gran Slytherin parecían no existir cuando de Harry Potter se trataba.

La verdad detrás de la persistencia de Narcisa, no era porque el chico Potter haya sido la causa de la caída del Lord Oscuro, ni que los Potter no fueran ni de cerca lo ricos que los Malfoy, ni mucho menos los intolerantes ideales del purismo de sangre. Su preocupación radicaba en que su hijo se llevara una gran decepción al conocer a niño que vivió, o que terminara con el corazón roto al si era rechazado, le partía el alma la mera idea de que su unigénito resultara herido por un amor no correspondido.

Narcisa podía recordar las innumerables ocasiones en la que Draco mencionaba a su amor platónico, y aun mas las veces en las que decía desear ya ir a Hogwarts para conocer a su Harry, pues en esos momentos tenía en sus manos precisamente la carta de aceptación de Hogwarts.

Solo quedaba rogarle a Merlín por que su hijo no sufriera a causa de "su amado Harry".

Mientras tanto irían a comprar los útiles que venían en la lista anexa, que hubiera una gran posibilidad de que su hijo fuera herido amorosamente, no significaba que estaría exento de sus próximas obligaciones escolares en Hogwarts.

El callejón Diagon como es costumbre en esas fechas, se encontraba lleno de jóvenes hechiceros en busca de sus útiles escolares. La familia Malfoy al igual que muchas familias iban con el mismo propósito.

-Draco, cariño. Creo que será mejor separarnos- dijo Narcisa al ver a tantas personas comprando- ¿Lucius podrías ir a comprar los libros? Yo iré con Ollivander y mientras tanto Draco ve a buscar las túnicas del uniforme.

-Esta bien, Narcisa- dijo Lucius yendo a Flourish y Blotts

-Draco te veo en unos minutos.- dijo Narcisa agachándose para besar su frente.

-¡Mama, en publico no!- reclamó Draco indignado. -nos vemos mami- dijo en un susurro

Draco entro a Madame Malkin y como en cualquier tienda a la que entraba el heredero de los Malfoy, fue atendido de inmediato.

A los segundos de entrar ya estaba parado en un escabel con una bruja ajustando su túnica escolar.

—¿Hogwarts, guapo? —escucho que decía Madame Malkin, volteo presuroso para ver al ladrón de atención —. Tengo muchos aquí… En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora.-dijo madame señalándolo, indicándole al otro niño que se colocara en el escabel que estaba a su lado.

-Hola-dijo Draco al muchacho desconocido, que aunque le doliera, madame Malkin tenía razón.

El chico era muy guapo con esos cabellos tan desordenados y negros, sus grandes y hermosos ojos verdes como dos brillantes esmeraldas, su piel que lucia un suave bronceado y esos regordetes y rojos labios, en los que su mirada se perdió, deseando que fuesen sus propios labios los que se perdieran en ellos y no solamente sus ojos.

Merlín, tan solo deseaba que Harry fuera tan guapo como el así se enamoraría aun mas de el.

-¿También Hogwarts? Dijo rápidamente rogando a Salazar por que el chico no se hubiese dado cuenta de su embobamiento al verlo.

-Si- dijo el desconocido simplemente.

—Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas —dijo Draco tratando de sacar un tema de conversación, pero a la vez intentando aparentar estar aburrido —Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carreras. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.

-¿Tu tienes escoba propia?-preguntó Draco nervioso, al ver que el chico no le seguía la corriente con ningún tema.

—No —dijo cortante.

—¿Juegas al menos al quidditch?- preocupado por la evidente molestia en sus verdes ojos.

—No —dijo de nuevo.

—Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?-dijo Draco cada vez mas estaba mas acongojado.

—No

—Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?- dijo intentando aligerar el ambiente, pero el chico solo contesto con un simple mmmm, haciendo pensar a Draco que tal vez había logrado lo contrario.

—¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! —dijo señalando hacia la vidriera de delante, donde se encontraba un sujeto enorme sonriendo y señalando dos grandes helados.

—Ése es Hagrid- dijo el chico contestando por primera vez con mas palabras que un simple si y un no.

—Oh —dijo no sabiendo que responder.- he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?

—Es el guardabosques —dijo el moreno en un tono sumamente molesto que Draco no capto.

—Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.

—Yo creo que es estupendo —dijo con frialdad.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó sin pensar con un tono burlón—. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

—Están muertos —respondió en pocas palabras.

Draco se dio cuenta de que si antes no lo había arruinado todo, ahora había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo sinceramente Draco, pero por la cara del chico se dio cuenta de que no le creyó-Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?

—Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres.

—Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros, ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos.-soltó simplemente como si su capacidad de pensar antes de hablar no existirá.

Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas por el comentario tan ofensivo. Pero nadie pareció darse cuenta

-Y, a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?- dijo tratando de desviar de la conversación sus groseros comentarios.

Pero antes de que le pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin los interrumpió, el chico simplemente bajó del escabel.

—Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo —dijo Draco en su ultimo intento de dejar en el moreno una buena impresión.

Pero que el ojiverde ni siquiera hubiera volteado para despedirse, logro bajarle los ánimos con los que había llegado al callejón Diagon.

Cuando Narcisa llego a Madame Malkin encontró a Draco sobre el mismo escabel con cara de perrito perdido y la mirada fija en la puerta.

-Draco vamos, aun quedan cosas que comprar- dijo intentando hacerlo reaccionar.

-De acuerdo madre-dijo simplemente.

La tarde paso volando Draco parecía disfrutar las compras, pero Narcisa pudo notar algo extraño en su mirada, como decepción y tristeza. Realmente deseaba que no tuviera nada que ver con Harry Potter.

Bueno, Hola de nuevo.

Ya se que tal vez es un poco rápido para una actualización, pero acabo de escribir esto y lo quería publicar para hacer una especie de horario.

Así cada domingo publicare un nuevo capitulo (o al menos eso intentare).

Así que hasta el otro domingo.

Un besote de novata

Leen Snape.


	3. Conociéndolo al fin

Y si me caso...  
DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos los demás y lugares de la saga pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.  
ADVERTENCIA: Relaciones entre hombres, Slash, yaoi o como le conozcan.

Capitulo 3:

La tristeza inicial de Draco por el incidente en el callejón Diagon, fue opacada por la emoción de por entrar por fin a Hogwarts y asi poder conocer a Harry Potter.

Draco ya había pensado que como su Harry, no lo conocía y mucho menos lo queria como el, significa que tendría que luchar por su amor, no sabia como podría ser el chico que vivió, muchas veces había soñado como le gustaría que fuera, si tan solo el no hubiera vivido en el mundo muggle. No sabia que podia haber de interesante en ese mundo como para nunca haber visitado los maravillosos lugares mágicos londinenses. Tal vez asi en por lo menos podría saber como lucia.

El ultimo mes de vacaciones de verano paso con una tortuosa lentitud o al menos asi le pareció a Draco, tuvo que estudiar mucho para lograr poner en alto el apellido Malfoy en cuanto arribara en Hogwarts.

El 1° de Septiembre llego y con el la alegria de Draco, pero tambien la preocupación de Narcisa. Su bebe se iria a Hogwarts. No solo no lo miraría tan a menudo, sino que el momento que tanto deseaba retrasar estaba a una horas. Draco por fin conocería al chico Potter.

La familia Malfoy caminaba por el anden nueve y tres cuartos con su característico porte aristócrata seguido por un grupo de elfos domésticos que llevaban con ellos el equipaje de Draco, aun era temprano, asi que no había tanta gente como cuando el expreso estaba por irse. Una gran ventaja porque asi no tenían que estar esquivando personas constantemente, ademas que asi Draco podría escoger el vagón que prefiriera.

Draco se despidió de sus padres, subiendo al tren y entro en un vagón en el que ya se encontraban sus amigos Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle.

-Hola Draco

-Hola Blaise ¿Que tal chicos?

Crabbe y Goyle solo asintieron en respuesta.

-¿Y que opinan en que casa creen que estarán?- preguntó Blaise.

-¡Merlín, que pregunta! Es mas que obvio que todos nosotros iremos a Slytherin.

-De hecho, Draco creo que lo mas seguro es que tu quedes en Hufflepuff.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Zabini!

-Uy que boquita Malfoy, ¿eso es lo que te enseñaban en tus clases de modales? Tu sabes que solo bromeo, aunque ahora que lo pienso... Un malfoy en amarillo y negro. ¿Te desheredarían por eso?- dijo con tono burlesco.

-Y que te parece un Zabini en rojo y dorado, porque a menos que seas un idiota Gryffindor no se como osas a decir semejantes babosadas.

Blaise solto un bufido.

-Que carácter, Salazar Slytherin.- dijo sarcástico.

Ganándose una mirada de muerte del rubio, y las risotadas de Crabbe y Goyle. Esos dos no podían dejar de molestarse ni un momento.

-Draquito, ¿a que estas ansioso por conocer a Harry Potter?- dijo Zabini burlándose de lo que fácilmente podia pasar como el punto débil del rubio.

-¡BLAISE!- reclamo Draco ruborizándose, haciendo asi que su amigo soltara un una carcajada y que el otro par se miraran confundidos.

Aunque Draco declarara casi en todo momento su amor por Harry Potter, pocos eran los que lo sabían. Solo sus padres, su padrino, Pansy y Blaise conocían su mas grande deseo.

-No, ya en serio. Sé que Potter estará en nuestro mismo año, asi que seria genial tenerlo con nosotros, ¿no es asi Draco?- dijo guiñándole un ojo siguiendo con la burla.

Draco estaba por responder de una forma muy ofensiva cuando el chillante silbato del tren anunciaba, que estaban a punto de partir, le interrumpió.

Los cuatros chicos se asomaron por las ventanas para decir adios de nuevo a sus padres.

El viaje fue muy tranquilo, hablaron de muchas cosas pero principalmente de quidditch y escobas carreras. Era de lo que prácticamente hablaban todos los chicos de su edad. Aunque por lo general entre ellos sus conversaciones, estaban plagados de comentarios ácidos y mordaces.

Estaban tan entretenidos en su platica, que se llevaron un gran susto cuando la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió de golpe.

-¡Chicos!- gritó la voz aguda de Pansy Parkinson.

-Merlín, ayúdanos a salir a salvo de esta mujer.- susurro Draco al ver a su amiga.

-¡Draco, te escuche!, pero te perdono porque se que me amas, no tanto como a... Ya sabes- dijo resignada. -¡Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo, todo mundo esta diciendo que Harry Potter esta en el último vagón!

Inmediatamente Draco se giro a ver a Blaise con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

-¿Es enserio?- preguntó nervioso- Por favor, Pansy. Sabes que no debes jugar con eso.

-Por Salazar, Draco. Claro que es verdad-dijo la joven sentándose junto a el- pero creo que debes correr por que también me dijeron que el Weasley más pequeño no para de coquetear con el- susurro en su oído.

En los ojos de Draco se podia ver con claridad su ira.

-¡QUE!- grito el rubio enfurecido.

Las carcajadas de la chica no se hicieron esperar, dando a entender a Draco que esta vez si le estaba jugando una broma, una muy pesada y cruel broma pero una broma al final.

-Entonces... creo que deberíamos una visita ¿No lo crees, Blaise?- dijo casi dando saltitos de emoción, una vez que se le bajo el disgusto.

-Draco, yo creo que aun no es momento, deberías esperar a llegar a la escuela- dijo Blaise- podría pensar que solo lo buscas por ser el gran Harry Potter, en niño que vivió y esas bobadas.

-Pero, Blaise. Vamos tu mas que nadie sabe lo que he esperado este momento- dijo Draco haciendo pucheros. - ¡Por favor, Blaise!, vamos ¿Si?

-Ve si quieres, pero yo no ire contigo, que te acompañen Greg y Vince, si quieres yo no quiero ir a ver con que chorrada sales.- contestó Blaise.

-¿Greg, Vince, chicos irían conmigo?- dijo Draco con voz aguda y ojitos de cachorro.

Ellos solo se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo, como si el movimiento hubiera sido ensayado. Aunque bien era mas como una rutina, pues ya estaban acostumbrados a los caprichitos del rubio.

-¿¡Hey y a mi no me piensas invitar!?- dijo Pansy ofendida.

Draco solto un suspiro exasperado.

-¿Pansy, querida, querrías acompañarme a conocer al amor de mi vida?-Dijo Draco con un tono empalagoso y una sonrisa fingida.

-No, gracias. Prefiero quedarme con Blaise.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Andando pues- dijo Draco rodando los ojos.

Asi los tres se abrieron paso hacia el final del expreso. En busca del famoso niño que vivió.

Al abrir la puerta del último vagón, Draco pudo ver a dos chicos, uno con el cabello cual zanahoria, una nariz muy grande, y otro de hermosos ojos esmeralda. Que era muy parecido al chico de madame Malkin's.

No es que fuera parecido, era idéntico. Y como no ser idénticos, si eran la misma persona.

Mierda.

Fue lo único que pudo pensar Draco, no podia ser posible, que el moreno fuese su Harry.

No podia ser posible haya conocido al amor de su vida y ni siquiera hubiera sabido que era el, y para rematar que le hubiera causado una muy, muy mala impresión. Por que podría estar fácilmente seguro de que el chico casi lo odiaba.

-¿Es verdad?- preguntó Draco rogando a Merlin por que la respuesta fuese negativa.- Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter esta en este compartimiento. Asi que eres tú ¿No?

-Si-contestó Harry con monosílabos como solo hacia con Draco.

Draco se le quedo viendo embobado a el chico dorado, en sus bellas y aniñadas facciones, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que el dirigía la mirada a alguien que no era el sintió una gran molestia recorrerle, siguiendo su mirada para toparse con sus enormes amigos.

Merlín que clase de idiota era para ponerse celoso de sus gigantes compañeros, por Morgana el era un Malfoy no un horrible trol.

-Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle- dijo señalándolos al nombrarlos -y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Draco escucho una tosecita que intentaba cubrir una risa, intentaba porque a oídos de Draco no lo logro.

Draco se giro hacia el pelirrojo, había olvidado que estaba allí, furioso mitad porque se burlara de el y mitad por celos. Porque ahora que recordaba, Pansy nunca dijo que lo del Weasley ligando con SU Harry fuera una broma.

-Te parece que mi nombre es divertido ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y mas hijo de los que pueden mantener-dijo con Draco con saña.

Se giro hacia Harry.

-Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte con eso.- dijo Draco extendiendo su mano a Harry.

Su mano no fue tomada, Draco sintió como su orgullo recibió un golpe demasiado duro.

-Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos- dijo hiriendo asi no solo el orgullo de Draco si no también sus sentimientos.

Draco sintió sus ojos humedecer, y se sintió aun mas herido y humillado, cuando se dio cuenta de que enrojeció por el esfuerzo que le provocaba retener sus lágrimas.

-Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tu, Potter.- dijo Draco tratando de aparentar una calma que no sentia.- A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tu sigue con gentuza como, los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminaras como ellos.- dijo con toda intención de herir al moreno.

Se dio cuenta de que logró su propósito porque inmediatamente el par se puso de pie.

-Repite eso.

-Oh, van a pelear con nosotros ¿Eh?- dijo aun enojado.

-Si no se van ahora mismo...- dijo Harry envalentonado.

-Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos. Nosotros nos hemos comido lo que teníamos, y parece que ustedes aun tienen algo.- dijo Goyle agachándose a tomar una rana de chocolate, siendo mordido por una horrible rata.

Goyle grito y agitó su mano intentando desprenderse del bicho, hasta que este se solto.

Draco y sus amigos salieron del compartimiento.

-Goyle deberías lavarte la herida, Crabbe acompáñalo, los esperare en nuestro vagón.

La puerta del vagón se abrió violentamente, sobresaltando a Pansy y Blaise.

-¡Draco! ¿Que tal te fue?- dijo la chica emocionada.

Draco corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

-¿Que pasó, querido?- preguntó Pansy preocupada, cuando sintió como su hombro se empezaba a humedecer.

Los ojos de Pansy se abrieron enormes, haciendo que Blaise le hiciera señas pidiendo una explicación.

-mierda, esta llorando.- le informó sin voz.

***  
Hola, ya paso una semana desde el último capítulo, espero que este sea de su agrado, siento subirlo tan tarde, anduve todo el dia de mamá, el colmo es que ni siquiera lo soy.  
Bueno odio dar tan malas excusas, por ser tan incumplida.  
Gracias a todos los que están leyendo esta historia, la verdad pense que pasarían siglos antes de que alguien la leyera, y mas para que la siguieran o pudieran en sus favoritas. Los quiero, cada vez que me llega un correo por esta historia, me emociono muchísimo.  
Espero que no se vea muy mal editada, lo hice todo en mi celular.  
Un beso  
Leen Snape.


End file.
